New Bunny, New Beginning
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: "Then what are we doing?" Beck asked, confused, letting out a bitter laugh. "Making a mess of things," Jade said. "It's what we do best,"/ Or, when Beck crashes Jade's bunny funeral.


**New Bunny, New Beginning**

Jade stared at Beck's cold lifeless body.

He was all she had left.. And now... He's...She didn't want to think the word.

Jade sighed, she had to face the facts,

Beck, her pet bunny had died.

Jade ran her fingers through Beck's cold black and white fur, petting his ears gently. Tears ran down her face. He was a special bunny.

Her bunny felt like the last thing she had left of Beck. Without him, Jade didn't know how she would've survived the breakup.

Because no matter how horrible Beck became, Bunny-Beck still loved her, Bunny-Beck was there.

How terribly pathetic Jade felt, to have to have relied on a bunny.

"Why are you so freaking upset?!" Her dad asked, annoyed. "It was just a dumb bunny! Now get it out of the house before it starts to rot!"

Jade shook her head.

Beck was not _just_ a bunny.

**Flashback**

_"Okay! Open the box!" Beck ordered, smiling. _

_ Jade shrugged, slightly bewildered. She took the box, and opened up the top._

_ Out hopped a black and white bunny._

_ "An animal!?" Jade said, not sure whether to be confused or angry. She hated animals!_

_ Back rolled his eyes, picking up the bunny. "It's a bunny!" Beck explained. "Come on," Beck said, holding the bunny in front of her. "You can't not like this face!" Beck exclaimed. _

_ Jade stared into the bunnies black eyes, and felt her heart melt. He was... Adorable.. And Jade West did NOT call things adorable._

_ "Awww," Jade slipped, trying not to show that she really did think the bunny was adorable. Beck grinned._

_ "No one can resist the bunny power!" Beck smiled. "Do you want to hold him?" Beck asked._

_ Jade nodded, and Beck placed the bunny in her hands._

_ "He's a rescue bunny," Beck explained. "He's around six years old."_

_ "Who's a cute bunny? Who's a cute bunny!? Beck is!" Jade cooed to the bunny, petting the fur on his head._

_ "Beck?" Beck asked confused._

_ "I figure it's only fair that we name him after you, since you guys are both probably one of the very few living things I can stand being with for more than a few minutes without exploding." Jade explained._

_ Beck grinned, petting the bunny, who was sitting happily in Jade's lap. He kissed her lips quickly._

_ "Happy one year anniversary baby," Beck said. "I love you," He added sincerely. It wasn't the first time he'd said it. _

_ "I love you too," Jade replied. _

_ And it __**was **__her first time saying it._

_ Because bunnies bring out a softer side of Jade. _

_ Or maybe Beck brought it out with the bunny._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jade fought back more tears as she lifted up her dead bunny in her arms. She placed him into an empty shoebox she had. She knew he deserved better, but they didn't exactly sell bunny coffins...

She sighed, putting a piece of lettuce and a carrot in between his two front paws.

Then she ran up to her room, and opened up her desk drawer. She grabbed the photo on top of the stack.

It was of her and Beck, they were around fifteen, and they were playing the bunny. Beck had set up a picnic underneath a weeping Willow tree near his house. The bunny had 'begged' Jade to let him come, and Jade brought him.

The three of them had a lot of fun. The bunny loved the weeping willow.

Jade stuck the photograph in the box next to the bunny, and closed the box.

She knew where she should go.

Jade ran down to the basement, rummaging through items. She then found the shovel she had almost gotten to bury Tori in the desert with. She went back upstairs and put it on the table next to her bunny box.

Before leaving, Jade updated her slap status, because she knew it would confuse people.

**"Beck is dead. MOOD:Sad" ** She typed.

And then Jade left, with only the now heavy shoebox and her shovel.

The walk to the willow tree wasn't far, and soon, she set the shoebox on the ground and began to dig a hole underneath the tree.

"Hey," A voice said.

Jade froze. She knew that voice anywhere. But why was _he_ here?!

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"'Cause I knew you would be here." Beck replies, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And how is that?' Jade wondered.

"I haven't forgotten about this little guy," Beck explained, opening the shoe box and patting the dead bunny on the head.

"Slap page stalker." Jade accused, and Beck didn't deny it. "Okay, now that you've gotten here, leave!" Jade ordered, annoyed.

"No, I came here for a reason." Beck protested.

"Which is?" Jade asked, annoyed.

"To say goodbye to Beck. He was practically my rabbit too," Beck explained.

Jade rolled her eyes. The past few months have been the ones where she has been most attentive to her rabbit. Because these months she's more depressed, and has a lot more free time.

Jade groaned. "Alright, say goodbye. Then leave."

"No, I want to help you bury him," Beck said.

Jade knew there was know persuading him otherwise.

"Fine, help dig the hole," Jade ordered, handing Beck the shovel.

Beck looked at the hole Jade had begun digging, he continued working at it, until it was perfectly deep and wide enough to fit the bunny.

Beck put the shovel down.

"Lets each say one nice thing about him. We can whisper it in his ear." Beck suggested.

Normally, Jade would protest, but she really didn't want to, and she did want Beck to have a proper send off.

First she held the box in her hands and whispered, "Thank you for always being there for me.. Even if you are just a bunny."

Jade handed the box to Beck. "Thank you for finally getting Jade to say she loved me.. Three years ago," Beck whispered. Jade could still hear him.

The two of them lowered the box down into the hole, and covered it with dirt.

And her bunny was now lying peacefully, under the willow tree.

Jade put a heavy stone on top of the grave, so she would know where it was, and animals wouldn't dig him up.

And then Jade began to cry. She tried not to, but tears just seeped out of her eyes against will.. She sat down next to the bunnies grave.

Now Jade felt alone. She knew she could just get another bunny, but it wouldn't be that bunny. It wouldn't be the bunny Beck gave her. It wouldn't be _her_ bunny.

Beck then sat down next to her, successfully annoying her. Couldn't he just leave? The weren't even together anymore.

"Go away." Jade ordered. Beck shook his head.

"Look Jade," Beck said, looking into Jade's tear stained eyes. "I want you to know, just because we aren't together doesn't mean I don't care about you," He told her.

Her blue eyes pierced him, confused.

Part of her wanted to say she still cared about him too, because it was true. The other part of her wanted to tell him to get the hell away from her and leave her alone.

Jade broke their eye contact, looking down at the bunnies grave. The bunny had kinda reminded her of Beck.. Well Beck before he turned into an asshole.

And here she was, crying by the lifeless bunnies grave.

"I still care about you too," Jade whispered, so quietly you could barely make out the words.

"Then what the hell are we doing?" Beck asked, confused, letting out a bitter laugh.

"Making a mess of things," Jade said. "It's what we do best," She stated, looking back into his deep brown eyes.

His lips were right in front of hers, but they got closer, and closer.

And his lips were on hers, and they were kissing, like nothing had happened.

Jade felt sparks and butterflies and everything else cliché, and she wondered what the hell they were doing, kissing by the grave of a dead bunny when they aren't even dating.

And then they pulled away, staring at each other.

"I'm sorry I didn't open the door." Beck said, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry I gave you the chance." Jade added.

"Can we just pretend the last six months were just a really bad dream?" Beck asked.

"I'd like that." Jade said, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Beck kissed her cheek before letting go.

"Let's go get you a new bunny," Beck offered.

Jade smiled, nodding her head.

Because with this new bunny, there was a new beginning.

**A/N: I just needed to write something after that slap video... It was too adorable.. I hope this isn't crap! :D **


End file.
